List of extra stories in Hetalia: Axis Powers (webcomic)
This is the list of the "extra stories" in the webcomic version of Axis Powers Hetalia. Many of them take place outside the main storyline, though some act as supplements to the chapters. Big Brother France And That Kid A few illustrations depicting France's relationship with Jeanne D'Arc, aka "Joan Of Arc". Japan Versus Italy Italy kisses Japan, causing him to demand that Italy marry him and take responsibility for his action. *This strip was adapted into a segment in Episode 12 of the anime adaptation, although the kiss is removed. Germany Versus Italy Italy wants Germany to hug him, but gets more than he expected. *This strip was adapted into a segment in Episode 11 of the anime adaptation. France Versus Italy Italy asks France for his paintings back, only to get punched and threatened with the idea of going to war over them. In an omake illustration, Chibitalia is used as a human shield by both France and the Holy Roman Empire. The Story Of China And Teensy Japan A younger China comes across a mysterious orphaned child (Japan) and takes him in to live with him. After having raised him for several years, Japan turns on China and becomes his enemy. In the present day, a depressed China reflects on how his younger "brother" has changed. Traits Of Japanese People That Americans Have Noticed Summary to come. Reduce Your Opponent's Willpower, American-style! America attempts to paint Mt.Fuji red to make Japan lose his willpower, but doesn't get very far in his plan. He then attempts to reduce Russia's willpower, only for it to backfire as well. In an omake illustration, America and Italy wonder what bookstore they can read "The Atmosphere" in (having misunderstood being told to "read the atmosphere", or to assess the situation). America And England The story of America and England in their youth. After leaving America behind to go back to his own country, England comes back to find that the other boy has rapidly aged and grown to be much taller than him. They Don't Get Along, Yet Always Fight Together France and England quarrel over each others' delinquencies. It Stands Out France winds up having to wear a different uniform after his "flashy" one makes him a target for V-2 Rockets. England Catches A Cold England catches a cold, due to his country losing money because of the war, while America (oblivious to what a cold is) attempts to cure it in his own bizarre way. Big Brother France And The Information Manipulation Activities! Summary to come. Fantasy England France stumbles upon England's strange collection of friends (fairies, unicorns, and ghosts), though he can't believe what he sees himself. Italy's Big Brother Romano, angry at Germany for being around his younger brother and "corrupting" him, attempts to get revenge with his "Red Devil" grenades. *First appearance of Italy Romano outside of the main storyline. The First Meeting With Japan In a supplement part to Chapter 1, Italy and Japan get to know each other. Contrary To The Italian Image Italy walks in on a naked Germany and becomes shocked at their different "sizes". Italy Omake Italy demonstrates a "Red Devil" grenade to Germany. Chibitalia And The Holy Roman Empire Holy Roman Empire dreams of the day he and Chibitalia will become one unified empire. Germany And The Drug Store Germany makes a trip to the drug store to search for medicine, after Italy gets a stomachache from pigging out on gelato. For Some Reason, They Sleep Naked The Italy brothers wind up with their hairs entangled after an argument, causing Germany to have to pull the two (naked) men apart. *This strip was later adapted as part of the mini-drama track in Hetalia Character CD: Volume 1. In Vienna A younger Italy starts puberty. In France The teenage Italy visits France, who becomes sexually interested in the younger man. England's Egg England invents a hard-boiled egg and bubbling beer. America and France test both out by knocking him in the head with them. Halloween Comic A "Halloween Special" by Himaruya, featuring various characters. Ita-chan's Dream In another supplement to the Chibitalia story, Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia sleep together on a thunderstorm-filled night. In his dream, Chibitalia meets a strange young man (Japan). Let's Meet Estonia! A strip featuring Estonia, who discusses tourism and sightseeing in his country. China Melancholy China reflects on how the other Allies and Germany mistreat him, while being stalked by a strange "panda". The Austrian Anschluss Austria is annexed by Germany, much to the upset of Italy (while Austria himself doesn't seem to mind). Wishing On A Star Germany and Italy see a shooting star and both make wishes on it, though only one comes true. *This strip was later reprinted (in a redrawn format) in Hetalia volume 2. Chinese-Style Mini Revolution China gets fed up with the other Allies using him. Big Brother France And The Frying Pan! Hungary hears a message from God, telling her to hit France with a frying pan. Let's Assist The French Economy! France, in an attempt to get more money, decides to sell Italy's body. Kitty Festival Austria, Hungary, Chibitalia, and Holy Roman Empire prepare for the Belgian "Kitty Festival", a festival to honor the dead cats that were burned during witch trials. Supersize You! After gaining weight due to his fast food-eating habits, America tries to get different types of diet advice from France, China, and Japan. *This strip was later adapted as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1. The Story Of Italy's Big Brother The Italy brothers are captured and held hostage by England, after a training mission doesn't go the way Romano planned it. *Adapted as part of the mini-drama track in Hetalia Character CD: Volume 1. Black Ships Have Come! America travels to Japan in his mission to find whales. *First appearances of characters representing the Mito and Aizu feudal domains. Boss Spain's Control Of Southern Italy The story of younger Romano, when he was under the care of Spain. *First appearance of Romano as a child, outside of the Chibitalia storyline. Something Written As The Immediate Effect A post-Chibitalia story involving Chibitalia, Austria, and Hungary. Scribble Comics Italy meets his younger self, only to be unable to tell him that he won't grow up to be very strong. In another short strip, Russia offers to help Latvia's uncontrollable shaking, but only makes the situation worse. Before The Boxer Rebellion After China loses a war to Japan, the other Allies argue over which one of them should own China. America And Christmas A "Christmas special" strip with America and Japan. The Axis Powers Jokes In this series of strips, Italy is unable to come up with a poster idea, but with the help of Japan, creates several "Italy Loves Germany" posters, much to the chagrin of Germany. Romano attempts to convince his younger brother that Germany hates him, causing him to run away in a naked quest to find out the truth. China Jokes A series of strips featuring China and Japan. Digesting Requests, Little By Little A strip requested by a fan, who asked that Hidekaz Himaruya draw something in the style of bara (a genre of yaoi aimed at gay men, with masculine artwork). Unable to handle drawing such a thing, Himaruya instead drew a strip in the style of bara (roses), making a pun on the term. In the strip, Austria notices that Italy (depicted with his eyes open in a rare moment) has put on his tie in a crooked fashion. The two share an awkward "romantic" moment, complete with roses in the background, as Austria fixes it. Meanwhile, France and Spain realize that several frying pans have gone missing... *An illustration after the strip shows the evolution of Italy's erogenous haircurl: Himaruya originally drew it smaller, but then drew it longer and more prominent. In a gag doodle for "the future", Italy's haircurl has become extra large and curly. Checkmating Poland Poland and Lithuania play a game of chess that quickly goes awry. The Lonesome British-Japanese Alliance In a past tale, England and Japan form an alliance. Christmas Scribbles In a past tale, Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia prepare for Christmas, leading to an awkward situation when Chibitalia winds up stuck trying to get decorations. In the present day, Italy gives Germany a pair of red boxers. Assault! The Neighbor's Roswell Incident In 1947, a UFO lands in Roswell and America takes in the extra-terrestrial known only as Tony. *Though Tony's arrival is given in 1947 here, later strips taking place pre-WWII have retconned him to have arrived before then. Bloody Sunday 1905 The protests and riots of his own people cause Russia to mentally crack and prepare for a killing spree. A Kind Of Aristocratic Comic Germany has to put up with living with Austria, after his annexation. Playing In The River Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia decide to go skinny-dipping in a river. Austria And Chibitalia The night of Holy Roman Empire's departure, Chibitalia asks Austria to sleep with him (but is roughly turned down). Lithuania's Out-Sourcing Series A broke Lithuania decides to work for America. *Later adapted as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1. Korea Joke Series A series of strips featuring South Korea, and his interactions with China and Japan. *First appearance of South Korea in the series. You Know, We're Kind Of... Italy, Germany, and Japan are stranded on a tropical island. *Later adapted as Shouting S.O.S At The Center Of The Earth! in Hetalia volume 1, Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 1, and the anime series. Boss Spain's Control Of Southern Italy, part 2 In the second part of the tale, Romano feels increasingly inferior to his brother and feels that he's failed his grandfather, as well as having to deal with being captured by Turkey. *First appearance of Turkey in the series. Italy's Beautiful Architecture A young England is approached by Holy Roman Empire, who gives him the gift of Italian architecture. Big Brother France And The Olympian Romance France decides to hold a naked Olympics event. *This strip was later reprinted in Hetalia volume 2. Dream United Kingdom A depressed and war-torn France proposes marriage to England, who refuses to cooperate with such an idea. *Adapted into Episode 12 of the anime adaptation. Greece And Japan And The Cat Relation Greece and Japan get to know each other better over their love of cats. England And The Ghost At America's House England sees a ghost while at America's house, but has a hard time convincing America that the "ghost" exists. April Fools' Strips Summary to come. Shared-Fate Country France drops his ring in a garbage can and sets England up to get stuck in it. Italy And The African War Front Italy and Germany travel to Africa, though Italy can't stay quiet during their mission. Spain's Lazy Morning Spain dreams of Romano trying to wake him up, though it turns into more of a nightmare at the end. Lazy Comic Country Summary to come. Maria Theresa And The War Of Austrian Succession Austria must deal with Spain capturing Italy, as well as Prussia's plan to "seize his vital regions". *First appearance of Prussia in the series. *Briefly alluded to in Episode 10 of the anime adaptation. Maria Theresa And The Seven Years' War (incomplete) In this incomplete sequel, England forms an alliance with Prussia due to Austria allying himself with France. After Austria is further weakened by the war, Hungary prepares to enact revenge on Prussia. Hungary And Her Maiden's Heart In a past tale, Hungary takes a bath with Chibitalia. Meanwhile in the present day, Hungary catches France in the act of molesting Austria. We Love England A series of strips and illustrations featuring England. In the first, he is challenged to a masturbation marathon by France, while in the second (and a past tale) he beats up Spain and convinces the younger America that the other man is actually a "demon". Britannia Angel England, in the guise of Britannia Angel, turns South Korea into a baby to stop him from annoying his brothers further. However, the baby Korea proves to be just as annoying. While You Were Gone After a long time spent apart, Lithuania and Poland hang out. Poland discovers the scars that Lithuania bears from his abuse under Russia. England And The Ghost Folklore Of Japan England comes across various "mythical" creatures while staying at Japan's, who have been dying out due to the lack of belief in them. Cleaning Out The Storage While cleaning out his storage room, America flashes back to memories of when he was with England, both good and bad. *Adapted as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Prologue. China And Shinatty-chan China finds a friend in the Hello Kitty ripoff mascot, "Shinatty-chan". The World At War And The Fool Of Owari A currently unfinished story by Himaruya involving Japan and his feudal regions. *First and only appearances to date so far of the characters representing the Osaka, Sendai, Owari, and Kanazawa domains. Second appearance of Aizu and Mito. We're Shipwrecked The Axis wind up shipwrecked on an island once more, though this one turns out to be a secret villa of China's. In the strip, it is noted that Chinatowns exist all across the world (even on a deserted island). Running Away With Su-San Sweden and Finland escape from Denmark and start a life together. The Violent Su-San Of Northern Europe Takes A Mighty Swing! Sweden and Finland meet up with Estonia and the two other Baltics, but Poland gets in the way of Sweden's plan to adopt them. In the end, he only gets partial custody of Estonia and Latvia. Do Your Best, Japanese Snacks! Japan offers the other nations his snacks, getting various responses. We're Shipwrecked Too! England and America wind up shipwrecked on the same island as the Axis, where France and Seychelles happen to be hanging out. *First appearance of Seychelles in the series. Iggy-Iggy Annoyance Greece and Poland conspire to get rid of the annoying England. Su-San And The Dog Finland takes home a puppy and spends time thinking up bizarre names for it. Happy Birthday! America celebrates his birthday. You Be Italy And I'll Be Germany Germany and Italy attempt to switch their roles and personalities. To Your Heart's Content, Russia! Russia oversees the construction of the White Sea-Baltic canal. If It's Japan, He Can Make It! Japan invents mind-reading binoculars. Korea then takes credit for them, but quickly becomes disappointed by the thoughts he sees and believes the binoculars to be "broken" (and not made by him). Christmas Rampage 2007 A ten-part story involving members of the cast and fanservice. *There were originally more parts to the story that contained more innuendo and nudity, but they were deleted from the site, and have only recently been found and scanlated. Buon San Valentino Series (incomplete) Italy and Germany celebrate Valentines' day, and mistake each others' innocuous advances as romantic ones. In a cliffhanger, Germany goes to propose to Italy but the dinner date winds up becoming disastrous, due to a prank pulled on them by Prussia. Germany is overcome by a flood of emotions and what seems to be a memory from the distant past... Polish-Swedish Wars Poland and Lithuania fight in a war against Sweden and Finland, with Prussia also appearing as a member of the Teutonic Knights. America's Situation With Ghosts America and Japan watch horror movies together, but find their ideas of ghosts are rather different. It's Sealand-kun! The introduction of Sealand, who tries and fails to be recognized as an actual nation. He ultimately decides to sell himself on Ebay, and is bought by Sweden. *First appearance of Sealand. *First appearance of Sealand, Sweden, and Finland as a family. *Later adapted as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2. Boss Spain Doesn't Understand (incomplete) Another incomplete strip series by Himaruya, this one focuses on Spain and Romano. The World Conference (prototype version) An early version of the strip Meeting Of The World, with various differences from the published color version in Hetalia volume 1: *South Korea has a few more lines than he does in the published version, opposing Japan but agreeing with America (though America has no clue who he is). *Greece has no line in the prototype version, instead he is only depicted sleeping in one shot. *Belarus is not shown holding a knife to Latvia's back. *Poland does not threaten to make Russia's capital Warsaw, but loudly objects to the idea of him laying a hand on Lithuania. *Romano, who is not depicted in the volume 1 meeting, is shown sitting beside his brother. *Instead of yelling about pasta, Italy suggests they have ice cream with lunch, only to be berated by his brother for not having data (though he doesn't have it either). When the two are glared at by Germany, Italy states "There are two hungry Italians right here." In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp The Exterior Of The European Economy Summary to come. Italy Observation Diary Germany makes observations on Italy's daily habits. Fly, Canada-san, Fly! America's younger and often-forgotten brother, Canada is introduced, along with Cuba. Together With Grandpa Rome The ghost of Ancient Rome, Italy's grandfather, visits Germany. April Fool's Summary A summary of France's 2008 hijacking of Kitayume. Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness A series of strips focusing on Switzerland and Liechtenstein. *First appearance of Switzerland's adoptive sister Liechtenstein. *The first of these strips was reprinted in Hetalia volume 2, and extended in order to further flesh out Liechtenstein's backstory. *Later adapted as a track in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2. The Battle For America In a past tale, a young America is discovered by Sweden, Finland, England, and France. The four men proceed to fight over ownership of the child. *First mention of Holland in the strip, who appears as a laughing silhouette. *This story was reprinted in Hetalia volume 2. Why Americans Love Spring America and Japan both prepare for spring in their own personal ways. 5th Year Anniversary Comic A strip celebrating the fifth year anniversary of Himaruya's website, featuring Sweden and Finland. Japan And The Footsteps Of Westernization In a past tale, Japan starts to become inspired by America in various ways. *This strip was reprinted in Hetalia volume 2. What Happened After Tannenburg The continuation of the Polish-Swedish war strips, focusing on Prussia as a Teutonic Knight, along with Poland and Lithuania. Sealand And Iceland Sealand finds a potential friend in Iceland, who is selling himself on Ebay. He also gains the "ability" to become a giant robot with the help of Japan's "Gingaman Transformation Kit" toy. *First appearance of Iceland in the series. Merry Halloween A 2008 Halloween special strip featuring America, Japan, England, and Russia. Who's Been Drawing These Pictures? The mystery behind who draws those chibi doodles of the Axis on the Allied Forces blackboard is revealed... Heaven And Hell On Earth Two gag illustrations by Himaruya, based off a joke: "In heaven: The chefs are French, the police are British, the engineers are German, the bankers are Swiss, and the lovers are Italian." "In hell: The chefs are British, the police are German, the engineers are French, the lovers are Swiss, and the bankers are Italian." We're Making An Anime! China and Korea attempt to make an anime. The Countdown Germania waits for Rome to come. *First appearance of Germania (grandfather of the Holy Roman Empire) in the series. Medieval England's Clothes And Hair A young England attempts to grow his hair out long, but is thwarted when France gives him a haircut. Happy 2009! A New Years' celebration strip featuring Sweden and Finland. This Kind Of Sealand is OO England has a nightmare about Sealand growing up and becoming an actual nation. National Foundation Day It's Japan's birthday, but so many have passed him by that it's no longer anything special. Salted Salmon Germany orders that the Axis adhere to a strict diet managed by him, much to the horror of Italy. World Baseball Classic Canada plays baseball against Italy, only to find that the "Italy" he sees is an impostor. Category:Manga